Sleepless nights
by x0x-sLyThErIn-GoDdEsS-x0x
Summary: It was odd really, one minute I was able to talk to my friends freely, without worrying that they would judge me, and the next, I was keeping to myself, trying with all my might not to be asked any questions, not to give any answers.But, in a way it was u
1. Chapter 1

_It was odd really, one minute I was able to talk to my friends freely, without worrying that they would judge me, and the next, I was keeping to myself, trying with all my might not to be asked any questions, not to give any answers._

_But, in a way it was understandable. The war changed so many people, muggle-born and pureblood. I didn't really no who to turn to in the end, and by that time, it was too late..._

* * *

Hermione Granger sat in the library, trying to find more information on ancient spells that could help the order of the phoenix. It was rather late and, judging by the deep bags under the girl's eyes, she hadn't slept in a while.

At this time she was the only one in the library at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. It made her feel at peace, but then when that realization came up she noted that no-one else was at peace, they were all out there fighting, she had to get on with it.

School had changed greatly since Dumbledore died, their worrying parents pulled out many students, older students were fighting with the order, many teachers had become rather edgy and everyone was miserable.

The only thing that gave Hermione freedom was the library.

'…_the many continuous rhymes that weave protection around the spell caster have now been proven unreliable. In the days where this magic was practised, imagination played the biggest part in it…'_

For the third time that evening Hermione felt her eyes drooping shut at the bleary words in front of her.

Laying her head down on the desk she told her self a power nap was needed.

_Pat…pat…pat. _Jolting her head back up, Hermione peered around what she thought was the deserted library.

As far as she could see there was nothing there. Focusing her attention back onto her book she continued read.

'…_To many, the imagination is a powerful thing, but to then withes and wizards of this precise time thought it more…'_

_nock…_Nope! Hermione had definitely heard that. Marking her book, she slowly shut it and slipped it into her shoulder bag. She stood behind her chair and made for the door.

_Crash…_Pausing at the sound of breaking porcelain, she looked around again. This time the brown haired girl saw a faint light at the back of the library. Not sure what to do, she settled for taking a quick peek at whoever was there.

As she reached the back shelves she heard a small "Shit." And frowned in confusion.

To her surprise, when she looked around the shelf, she saw a very ragged looking Draco Malfoy frantically searching for something in one of the books he was reading. His pale brow creased in frustration.

Looking on at the odd scene, she didn't see the particles of dust fly up and hit her forcefully in the nose. Struggling hard to keep it quiet, she sneezed.

Malfoys head shot up, eyes widened in fear. He struggled to stand, but soon he made it to the spot Hermione was hiding.

"Granger? W…What are you doing here?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same question, _Malfoy."_ He flinched and then glared at her.

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to." He spat at her. She rolled her eyes and muttered,

"Whatever, stupid death-eater." He caught her words and as she turned to leave he grabbed her wrist and forced her against the wall.

"Don't you _ever _call me that again. I am _not _one of them." Hermione widened her eyes in shock.

He released her and pushed off to settle back down amongst the pile of books strewn across the floor. Turning slightly, making to leave, she thought she heard him whisper two words. Wanting her to hear them, but scared what she would think.

"_Help me!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two.**_

…_By to late, I mean everyone who had put his or her trust in me had gone. And the only person I put my own trust in was despised…_

* * *

"Mione'!" A croaky voice called out as Hermione sat staring into the common room fire. Looking up she saw a flash of red hair before she was enveloped into a great bear hug by one of her best friends Ronald Weasley.

"Ron! Your alright?" The boy nodded into her shoulder. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"I've missed you! Me and Harry both!" Hermione's smile disappeared.

"Where's Harry?" Shifting uncomfortably he replied,

"He's at the order, ever since Fred was killed…" He paused then went on, as if unable to bear it, "…he's been uncontrollable. He's been out on every mission and has been staying up every night researching." Hermione nodded sadly.

"He doesn't want anyone else to die." Then, from months of exhaustion, Ron broke down and, he cried. Hermione held him, like he had held her so many times before. She patted his head, like his mother would…when she was alive of course.

So many of the order had died, yet so many remain…

They stayed like that for a long time, her contemplating how hard it must be for him, him thinking about the feel of her arms around him.

Sooner or later they had to let go, and it came sooner than expected.

There was a small nock on the portrait of the fat lady, so Hermione went to see who it was while Ron went and got some blankets for him to sleep on the couch. He wasn't going to school this year, he and Harry had both decided that. Hermione was more of an honorary student, she lived in the castle, and was free to go to any class but she did order research instead and sent it to them in person or through Prof. McGonagle.

Reaching the portrait she swung it open and was greatly shocked to see a quivering Draco Malfoy on the other side.

He sneered at her, but seeing she was about to close the portrait on him, he stopped.

"Wait!" Hermione paused, seeing the beads of sweat drip from beneath his pale blonde hair.

"It's not what you…I…can you…" He sighed not able to finish what he was going to say. Hermione suddenly remembered what he had said, well more like whispered, last night, by the library.

Now, in even less than a whisper he said,

"I need your help." Hermione's eyebrows rose and disappeared beneath her bushy brown hair.

He glanced up at her, and at once she saw the fear, sadness and defeat in his eyes. Tears sprang into her own just at the thought of what he might have been through.

Glancing behind her, she checked to see if Ron was asleep, then shut the portrait and said,

"Follow me!"

Six minutes later they had arrived at the room of requirements, she paced back and forth three times thinking _I need a place thats comfortable, but researchable. _

A door appeared and she opened it, glancing in she saw books on ancient spells and dark magic around the walls she also saw a couch and table, and a double bed. Plain, but in her eyes, heaven.

Stepping inside she beckoned for Draco to follow, he eyed her suspiciously but followed her anyway.

Once they had settled down she asked,

"Why do you need my help?" Her tone wasn't harsh but it made him flinch anyway.

"I…I can't do it anymore." His voice was scratchy and his tone defeated.

"You cant do what?"

"This…I don't want to follow in my fathers footsteps. I want out."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. He could have been sent as a spy, she had to find out.

"What do you mean you want out?"

"I don't want to do…his…bidding anymore. I cant, he's torturing me!"

Now Hermione was confused.

"But, aren't you one of his…aren't you a…a death eater?" She barely whispered the last part. Immediately he jumped up.

"I told you! In the library! I am NOT one of them!" He was fuming. As if trying to convince him as well as her, he through up his sleeve and revealed pale white skin, untouched, except for a scar that she assumed was a battle wound.

"Ok." She said in the same low voice.

"I'll see what I can do."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

…_Well despised by everyone who I had been close to. It wasn't as if I had wanted to go behind their backs, but I was in love…_

* * *

It was hard, not only because there was a war going on, but because everyone she was fighting with would despise Draco. She had to find a way to help him, and get the order all their information at the same time.

Hermione lay awake, trying to figure out just that…how? She couldn't sleep, although that wasn't a change she wasn't able to sleep at all these days. What had Draco been looking for the night she had seen him? He had looked scared shitless!

Deciding she couldn't wait until morning, she slipped out of bed, grabbed a pair of jeans and a jacket, and made her way to the Room of Requirements.

_He looks so peaceful…_Hermione thought as she entered the room. She watched him sleep for a few minutes before coughing on purpose to wake him up.

He jolted up, wand at the ready. She just raised her eyebrows as he realized who it was.

"What the hell are you doing here Granger?" He said croakily.

"I came to find out something." She said simply as he tried to cover his bare chest with a blanket. She blushed slightly but went on.

"What were you looking for in the library that night?"

"I…what?"

"What were you looking for? You looked so frantic and, I need to know what you were looking for." She glanced around the lightly lit room, as he comprehended his answer.

"I was looking for a charm, any charm that would hide me from…him." He said the last part coldly, as she shivered. It was rather cold. Seeing her shiver he grabbed a blanket and walked over to put over the two of them.

"I didn't care if it was a charm to fake your own death or make you invisible forever. I had to get away." She nodded in understanding, then had and idea.

"What if you changed your name?"

"He'd still know it was me."

"Changed your look?"

"He'd still know it was me – "

Then at the same time the two looked at each other and said,

"Personality!" He had to change his aura, his persona, himself.

"But, old habits die hard…" He mumbled more to himself than her. Ignoring this Hermione said,

"You have to turn over."

"What?"

"You have to become a Gryffindore. Part of the -" She stopped herself before she revealed the order. All of a sudden he shook his head frantically.

"No, no-way! They would know it was me like that!" He snapped his fingers to demonstrate.

"Do you want my help or not?" She snapped at him. He flinched and she remembered how touchy he was at the moment.

"Sorry. Well, when do we start?" He asked perking up.

"Tomorrow. After dinner we'll –"

"I'm not supposed to be here you know. How am I supposed to eat." Sighing Hermione called out "Dobby!" And in a click, an odd looking house-elf burst in front of them.

"You called mistress?"

"Yes, Could you please bring Mr. Malfoy here his meals? He isn't feeling very well at this moment."

"Yes miss."

"Oh and Dobby?"

"Yes miss?"

"Please don't tell anyone he is here."

"Yes miss." And with a nod of his head he was gone. Hermione turned to Draco triumphantly.

"After dinner tomorrow night." Standing up she made for the door.

"Granger." Draco drawled. Turning she saw his prize smirk appear on his face.

"This doesn't mean were friends you know." Narrowing her eyes she said,

"Why of course, I wouldn't think of anything less." He looked taken aback but she just shrugged and stormed from the room.

After that, he couldn't help feel a pang of guilt.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

…_Love, funny word isn't it? Love can start from being best friends since you were three…or even enemy's since you were eleven…_

* * *

Dinner went frightfully slow that night, and not wanting to draw attention to her, Hermione let it drag on. Bad choice.

"…So I was talking to Ginny yesterday right? And she was telling me all this interesting stuff about Ron. You know, how he's quit school and doing stuff with Harry? Yeah well she told me that he's not as busy as he thinks he is. Ginny found him in bed with…you'll never guess whom…Cho Chang! And what made it even worse…Harry walked in!" Parvarti finished with a sigh as her friend Lavenders face looked drawn.

"See…he was never worth it!" She told in an effort to cheer Lavender up.

Hermione sat, frozen at hearing the takes from the Barbie's conversation. No it couldn't be right. He wouldn't do that to her…_well its not like you ever made a move to go out with him…_her subconscious said. But, he knew I liked him…didn't he? _…Oh yeah sure, that's why he went and slept with Mrs Weepalot herself… _But, but, I…_Oh stop making excuses. It's obvious he never liked you…_

At this point Hermione had, had enough. Near tears she slammed her fork down and stormed out of the great hall, earning a lot of stares.

It didn't take Draco long to realise that Hermione was late, and knowing that the bookworm Hermione wouldn't approve he went looking for her.

She was head girl this year right? He asked himself unsurely. He had been to occupied with pounding Zabini's head in for snagging head boy to notice who head girl was. But to his "_surprise_" he found the picture leading to the heads dorms with a gloating Blaise and a troubled Hermione.

He knocked on the portrait and waited for Blaise to answer.

When he did he smiled profoundly.

"Has little Drakey-poo come crawling back to big old Blaise and his master?"

Raising a blonde eyebrow Draco pushed passed Blaise and listened intently until he heard the faintest crying coming from the girl's heads dorm. He headed that way just as Blaise sighed and muttered,

"I miss you mate…" And flopped himself down on the couch to read the _Daily Profit. _Draco paused only for a second before continuing up the stairs.

The door was barely open when he reached it, and glancing in he saw the figure of a girl laying on her stomach on the double bed. She was weeping uncontrollably, and he couldn't help but wonder why?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

'…_Actually – I believed I was in love…up until I helped –**him**- I didn't no what love was – I was foolish, I should have known not to believe in me ending up with the red head…'_

* * *

"Granger?" Draco said creeping into the room slowly.

"Go away Malfoy." She spat out her sobs relevant in the words. He frowned, but kept moving. As he reached her bed he said softer this time,

"Granger, are you alright?" She just sobbed even louder. Hesitating slightly he put a pale hand on the small of her back and slowly rubbed. It was a comfort thing his mother did to him when he was younger.

Hermione's crying slowed to a dull weeping and soon he stopped and asked her to sit up.

"Now- what happened." She told him everything, how she thought she had loved him, how he had broken her heart by dating Lavender and how Parvarti had gossiped to Lavender about what he'd done and then tried to comfort her.

"It just makes me hate myself even more." Hermione finished eyes dry and red rimmed.

"Even more?" Hermione nodded. And then she spilled…

"I've always been known as the book worm, never the good kisser- or even the bad kisser- I've never been asked out, except by Krum. And teachers always say what a respectable role model of a student I am…well I don't want to be known like that anymore! Im sick of it." She then burst into more tears and Draco actually pitied her.

"Granger…I never thought of you as only that." He was quiet but loud in Hermione's ears.

"What?"

"I mean…I have never liked you but I always thought you were good with guys, I mean your two best friends were guys…popular guys. To everyone else-" He added hastily. Hermione felt the corner of her lips turn upwards but refused to smile. Coughing, embarrassed, she said,

"Well we better get to work. Come on, we'll go to the Room of Requirements." She wiped her eyes and led the way…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

…_I mean come on, can you imagine? Me ending up with…with…someone who didn't love me back. If I had gone out with Ron I wouldn't know what love is, and I definitely wouldn't be happy…I didn't know what to do with my feelings up until…_

Hermione stared at Draco Malfoy, eyes wide. How could it be possible? How could Hermione Granger turn Draco Malfoy into the complete opposite of what he actually was? It was scary…yet…she liked it!

'What? Is there something wrong? Do I look alright?' Draco was searching the room for a mirror but Hermione had made sure there wouldn't be any…she hadn't wanted him to see what she was doing to him. She smiled at the thought.

'No, you look…great!' She magically conjured a mirror and stood it in front of him.

'Oh my god…'

Draco stared into his own _hazel _eyes and gasped. His bleach blonde hair was now a chocolate brown colour, Hermione hadn't wanted to go black because of his pale complexion and because the basic rule of discovering disguises is that the hunted always go for the opposite to what they originally had.

He had a little more colour in his face and his bone structure was a little sharper. No one would ever recognise him, especially because he was know in Gryffindore robes.

It was a complicated shield charm that had been placed on him, but at night times he could take it off if he wished… Hermione wouldn't recommend it.

'I…I don't know what to say…I…I…thankyou.' His eyes filled with tears and he walked the short distance to Hermione and… _Hugged her._

Hermione had never felt do peaceful in her life. She felt relaxed and happy and when he reluctantly pulled away she had a warm feeling inside of her.

When they had returned to normal again Hermione said,

'Now, we should go inform Dumbledoor and get you enrolled into Gryffindore!'


End file.
